


As Warm As Ice

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Just a bunch of Disney Frozen one-shots (mainly Elsa x Female Reader - but I do take prompts for some other ships!)





	1. Elsa x F!Reader - Fire

** _Just a bunch of Disney Frozen one-shots (mainly Elsa x Female Reader - but I do take prompts for some other ships!)_ **

** _Here's the first one-shot!_ **

**-x-**

**F!Reader x Elsa**   
**(Y/N) has been living in Arendelle for a few years. She told Elsa about her fire powers when she was employed as the Queen's personal guard a few months ago. When an old face shows up, Elsa requires (Y/N) by her side.**

**(Established Relationship)**

**-x-**

"So you're telling me..." I began, kicking my feet up onto the coffee table as my hands came to rest snugly behind my head, "You can't stop him from coming into Arendelle?"

"Unfortunately, not." Elsa sighed, pacing the room, "We require more trade routes."

"But _Hans?!_" I exclaimed, feeling heat rise in my hands behind my head, "Why him?! They couldn't send anybody else from the Southern Isles?" Elsa had told me about Hans a few months after I arrived in Arendelle. She told me about how he tried to effectively kill her and Anna in order to take the throne. I despised him. And just the thought of having him in the same room as Elsa made my blood boil.

The Ice Queen shook her head with a shrug, "Nobody else wanted to come."

"You're the _Queen_." I stated, "Command them to attend."

"Believe me, I tried." she assured before walking towards me, she raised her eyebrow, "_Feet._" she said, sternly.

"What about them?"

"Get them off the table." she used her leg to tap mine away before moving to sit next to me.

I groaned, "I was starting to get comfy." I leaned forward and clasped my hands together - before glancing to my left towards Elsa, "This is ridiculous..." I mumbled, "I'll stay by your side until he leaves, Elsa."

She smiled, "Thank you."

I couldn't stop a smile from appearing on my own face. I remember meeting Elsa out in the snow, I thought she was crazy for being out in such low temperatures. But then she told me that she was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The famous Ice Queen. She immediately tried to kill me - calling me an intruder within her lands. I had to conceal my powers from her, not wanting to cause any more problems.

I remained out in the cold, living alone in my wooden shack. The cold never bothered me anyway, though - thanks to my powers. And despite Elsa saying that she never wanted to see me again, she seemed to always visit. She would use the same excuse 'Oh, I was just passing by-' blah, blah, blah. I appreciated that she came to check up on me every now and again.

But as time passed, she eventually invited me into Arendelle. I met her sister, Anna, who quickly warmed up to me. Meeting Olaf and Sven was an adventure in itself. And Kristoff was more than welcoming, he would always bring me food, blankets and any old knick-knacks he thought could be of use to me. I couldn't thank him enough.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I felt Elsa shift away from me, creating a large gap between us on the couch, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're just... really... really... _hot._"

Winking, I smirked towards her, "Why, thank you."

"_(Y/N)._" she rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. I sometimes wonder how you don't burn alive."

"Well, I wonder how you don't freeze to death. It's magic." I scooted closer, quickly wrapping my arms around Elsa's waist.

"No!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to pull away, "You're still too hot!"

"Thank you." I said, again.

"Stop it!" she giggled, "Don't make me freeze you!"

"You wouldn't be able to live without me." I teased before pulling away, "You're too cold." I rubbed my hands together before facing them palms up, revealing two flames, "That's much better." I said, enjoying the warmth.

She pushed my shoulder playfully, before standing up. The flames ceased in my hands as I watched her move towards the door.

"Elsa?!" as if on cue, Anna appeared in the doorway, "Hans should be here soon..." I could see the disgust written across her face as she said his name.

Elsa sighed, "Thank you, Anna. You don't have to see him if you don't want. I understand-"

"No. It's okay. I want to make sure you're safe." her sister quickly replied.

"Erm, hello?" I called, leaning back in the seat before putting my feet back up on the table, "Personal guard with crazy fire powers, over here. I can handle this." I reminded them by producing a flame in one of hands, my other moved to rest behind my head.

"I don't doubt that, (Y/N)." Anna smiled, "I still want to help. Kristoff does, too."

Elsa nodded to her sister before turning her head to glare at me, "What did I say about no feet on the table?"

"Sorry. I can't hear you." I closed my eyes as the flame died down in my hand, I then moved it to join the other behind my head.

"You're so immature..." Elsa sighed, returning her attention to Anna.

"You were made for each other." Anna smirked.

I could see a blush quickly appear on her face, but it was soon gone due to her ice powers cooling her down.

"He's here." a dark voice came from the hallway before they appeared in the doorway next to Anna, "Shall I bring him?" Kristoff questioned, clearly trying to keep his anger down.

I quickly stood from my seat, "I will escort him here if it's okay with you, _your majesty_." I teased as I approached Elsa and bowed, "Being your personal guard and everything... I guess it's my job."

"You're extremely incompetent." Elsa said, "Remind me again... Why did I hire you?"

Still bowing, I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it, "Because you love me _soooo_ much, your majesty." Elsa gulped in response, trying to look away.

"Can you two deal with Hans before you get all lovey-dovey?" Anna laughed.

I nodded before releasing Elsa's hand, "I will go and meet him."

Kristoff sighed, "He's just outside the gates. I think Olaf and Sven are keeping him busy."

"Okay. I will be as fast as I can."

"But not_ too_ fast..." Elsa smiled, "I could do with a few more minutes without having to see his face."

"Of course, Snowflake."

Anna rolled her eyes, "What a cute nickname, Elsa."

"No, it's not!" Elsa rolled her eyes before ushering me out of the room, "Don't let him boss you around." she added before I nodded in understanding.

**-x-**

I saw Olaf and Sven in the distance, clearly annoying the one and only Hans. I smiled.

Taking a deep breath, I upped my composure, "Hans!" I called before marching over to him.

"(Y/N)!" Olaf exclaimed in excitement, he extended his arms. Sven offered a smile.

I knelt down to give him a hug before quickly standing to be face-to-face with Hans again, "Head on inside, you two." I ordered the snowman and reindeer.

The snowman saluted, "As you wish, (Y/N)! I roughed him up for ya." he laughed to himself as he waddled away. Sven grunted happily, following Olaf.

Once the two disappeared from sight, Hans glared at me, "I don't have time to talk to someone like you."

"You will make time or I will forbid you from entering the kingdom again."

"You have no such power." he stated, "Who even are you?"

I folded my arms, "I'm (Y/N) (L/N). The personal guard of Queen Elsa. I think you'll find that I can easily sway the Queen's opinions on certain matters."

"You're just talking nonsense. If you don't want to accept our trade offer, then I shall be on my way."

I would love to send him away. Never see him again. How perfect would that be? But I couldn't. Elsa needed this trade route.

"I will take you to Queen Elsa." I stated, "If you do anything that may put the Queen or anyone else in danger, you will immediately be removed from Arendelle."

"I'm _so_ scared of her personal guard." he rolled his eyes, "Please tell me you're joking. You aren't really her personal guard, are you?"

"I can handle myself just well. Don't test me." I warned, feeling the fire burn in my clenched fists.

He was clearly bored of the conversation, "Just take me to Elsa."

"You will address her as 'Queen Elsa' or 'your majesty'. Show some respect."

"I don't have to obey your requests." he groaned as he began to follow me through Arendelle, he received glares from the residents as we walked.

"Yes. You do. Queen's orders."

**-x-**

I instructed Hans to wait just outside the door, he reluctantly nodded.

"Elsa?" I questioned, entering the room. Anna and Kristoff were still there, "Hans is here. Are you ready to talk to him?"

Elsa sighed before nodding, "It's now or never. Might as well get this over with." she looked towards the others in the room, "You may stay. As long as you behave." she glared at Anna and Kristoff, knowing that they were both burning to punch Hans in the face.

"We won't interfere." Anna assured, nudging Kristoff.

Kristoff sighed, "Okay, okay." he walked off to the other side of the room, followed by Anna.

I went to follow but was stopped by Elsa's hand on my arm, "I'd feel a lot safer if you stayed by my side, (Y/N)."

I nodded, "Anything for you."

The Queen nodded, taking a deep breath, "Bring him in." she said.

"Of course." I stepped away, her hand fell from my arm. Peeking out of the door I saw Hans, "Queen Elsa will see you now."

Hans rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself as he quickly made his way into the room.

"Hans." Elsa stated, coldly. She had to stop herself from blasting him with ice.

Moving to stand by Elsa's side, I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Lets get this over with as fast as possible."

"Did he give you any grief?" she questioned, concerned.

"A little. Nothing I can't handle." I smiled.

Elsa cleared her throat, motioning for Hans to follow. She sat down, Hans sat next to her. I wasn't fond of how close he was sitting next to her. I clenched my fists as I stood guard, I felt the heat grow in my palms.

Hans looked at me with confusion plastered across his face, "What's... Going on between you two?"

"Does it matter? The Queen's personal life is no concern to you." I replied, glaring at him.

Chuckling, he shrugged as he leaned back in the seat, "Well... I'm just concerned for Arendelle."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

An evil look appeared on his face, "What would happen if the kingdom found out about... you two."

"The kingdom doesn't need to know." Elsa replied, sternly.

I could see Kristoff holding Anna back out the corner of my eye. I could tell that she was desperate to knock Hans out.

"Do the council know?" he wondered.

"No." I said, "They don't need to know either."

"I'm sure they'll be bringing suitors into the kingdom soon." he said, "Arendelle needs an heir."

The temperature started to drop. My eyes quickly landed on Elsa, her fists were clenched, "My Queen." I began, "I'm sorry in advance if do anything that may or may not injure him."

"I'm only stating facts." he replied.

I shook my head, smirking, "Who will dare challenge the great Ice Queen, huh? She can choose who she wants to be with. I'm sure the council can't stop her from doing what she wants."

He shook his head, "When the kingdom turns against her. There will be war."

The fury and anger still rose within me, "This isn't what you came here to discuss, Hans." I stated, opening one of my hands to reveal a giant fire ball, "You're _really_ testing my patience."

Hans' eyes widened, "Y-You- You have-"

"_(Y/N)._" Elsa said, "Calm down. Please." she turned her attention to Hans, "She is right. We should be discussing our trade options."

"B-But she-"

Hans was cut off, "She has fire powers! Yes!" Anna exclaimed, approaching, "If you don't shut up I will command her to use them on you!"

"Anna, _please..._" Elsa groaned.

I needed to let go of the growing fire ball - so I shot it off to the side of the room, causing a table to erupt in flames.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa exclaimed, annoyed.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, quickly standing to douse the fire out with snow. She soon rubbed her temples, looking back at a frightened Hans, "Can we please... Get back to the topic at hand?"

"I don't like him being here, Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Kristoff quickly came over, "Anna. None of us want him here. But... Arendelle is lacking resources. We need to let this deal go ahead."

Hans tried to regain his composure, standing from his seat, "I might just have to deny this trade!" he exclaimed, "The Southern Isles shouldn't be involved with Arendelle. Not whilst two monsters are in charge."

Elsa immediately looked at me, warning in her voice, "(Y/N)..." she already knew that my anger was building again.

"You will accept this, Hans." I said, "I don't want to_ accidentally_ burn you."

The Queen shook her head, walking towards me and grabbing my arm, "Excuse me for a moment, Hans." she said, "I have a personal matter to talk about with my personal guard here..." she glared at me as she spoke, dragging me out of the room.

Slamming the door shut, Elsa continued to glare at me.

I leaned against a nearby wall, folding my arms, "What?" I asked, anger still laced throughout my words.

"You can't threaten him like that!" she responded, "That will only make matters worse. Let me do the talking."

"He's trying to disrupt our relationship, Elsa." I replied, "I can't just stand there and let him insult you like that."

She sighed, stepping closer, "Whatever he says won't affect my feelings towards you. Let him say what he wants. We need this trade route. Please?"

I kept my arms folded, my gaze was anywhere but on her.

Another sigh escaped her, "I'll let you throw him into the river once he signs the papers. How does that sound?"

I perked up, quickly looking at her, "I'm interested in your proposition..."

She smiled, leaning in pecking me on the lips, "Good. Now. Lets get this over wi-" she was cut off by a smash coming from the other room.

We both quickly entered, seeing Kristoff holding Anna back - a broken glass on the floor, "Alright, ladies!" I said. "Lets all calm down."

"She threw a glass at me!" Hans exclaimed.

"Anna." Elsa scolded, "I told you not to interfere! Please... Leave us be." she said.

Anna grumbled to herself as Kristoff practically dragged her out of the room.

I completely understood Anna's anger and frustration.

**-x-**

"Okay..." Elsa said, pointed at the papers on the burnt table, "Sign here... And here..."

I couldn't stop the excited smile from appearing on my face as I watched Hans sign the papers. Elsa began to sign in various places, too. She glanced up at me with a knowing smile.

She winked at me, before looking back down at the papers, "And finally, sign here." she pointed.

He groaned, "Done." he said, "I expect the riches to arrive in the Southern Isles within the next forty eight hours."

"Of course." Elsa nodded before looking at me, "(Y/N)... Would you please show Hans back to his boat? We're done here."

"As you wish, my Queen." I bowed before moving to open the door, "If you would like to follow me, Hans."

He rolled his eyes, walking past me out the door.

"Don't hurt him." Elsa warned, but a smirk remained on her face.

"I'll try." I smiled, quickly walking towards her to peck her on the cheek, "Will you still love me if I drown him?"

She laughed, "Please don't."

"Okay, okay... I won't... Maybe."

"(Y/N)!" she shoved me towards the door, "Just hurry up push him in the river!"

"I won't be long, Snowflake." I muttered, pulling her into a hug.

Elsa groaned, "Don't call me that." she protested as she returned the hug.

"You love it." I said before pulling away, "Shout if you need anything."

I held her hand and kissed the back of it, a blush spread across her face as I released her hand.

I wasted no time in exiting the room, seeing Hans waiting down the other end of the hall. We both walked through the castle, side by side. We passed by Kristoff and Anna, "Have you finished the deal?" Kristoff asked.

I nodded, stopping my tracks. Hans continued to walk to the other end of the hall, "Yes. We managed to sort something out." I then looked at Anna who was glaring at Hans in the distance, "I'm about to throw him in the river if you wanna watch." I whispered.

Her eyes lit up, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" she exclaimed, dragging both me and Kristoff towards Hans, "To the boat!"


	2. Elsa x F!Reader - Fixer Upper

**Elsa x Female Reader**

**Elsa takes (Y/N) to meet the trolls. The trolls proceed to get excited because Elsa brought a girl with her...**

**Pre-relationship**

**(Set before Chapter 1)**

**-x-**

The journey to the trolls was pretty silent, little to no conversation at all. The only topic that came up was you questioning who the trolls were. Elsa had responded with 'You'll see.'

You decided to break the silence, "How much further, Elsa?" you wondered, "We've been travelling for quite some time."

"It's just beyond this hill." she assured, pointing. Her hand came back down to rest around your waist. She had been unintentionally hanging onto you as you both rode on the Queen's personal horse. You had insisted on sitting at the front.

"You said that ten minutes ago." you laughed, already used to the feeling of Elsa's arms around you. You could get used to this in the long run.

Elsa sighed, "I promise. Not far now."

A few minutes passed before you came into a clearing. You could see many rocks scattered around the area.

"Here. This is fine." she said which made you stop the horse.

You looked over your shoulder at her, "Here? Really?" you asked, confused.

She nodded before reluctantly pulling away from you, allowing you to step off the horse. You offered her a hand to help, "Yes. The trolls live here." she wasted no time in taking your hand, she gracefully dismounted the horse. Elsa simply smiled at you, her hand still remained in yours. A blush spread across both of your faces as you realised the situation.

You were sometimes jealous of Elsa's powers. Her cold temperature could quickly get rid of the blush spread across her cheeks. Whereas your powers only seemed to worsen the situation.

Clearing your throat, you let go of her hand, "So erm... Wh-Where are they?"

Elsa regained her composure, clearing her throat too, "Here." her arms spread out, "These are my friends." she motioned towards the rocks as she walked on.

"The... rocks?" you questioned, slightly concerned for the Queen's sanity. You followed anyway.

"I'm not crazy." she turned to glare at me.

You raised your hands up in surrender, "No, your majesty. Of _course_ not." you teased with a smirk.

She grabbed your hand and began pulling you along, smiling, "I'm serious!" she looked out at the rocks, "Bulda!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and vibrate - causing you and Elsa to cease walking. The rocks proceeded to roll around, all coming to rest in front of you and Elsa. You had never been so confused in your whole life.

And finally... the trolls made their appearance.

The rocks all simultaneously popped up, revealing the trolls, "Elsa!" the one at the front exclaimed. The rest began to cheer.

Elsa giggled, "Okay, okay. Everyone calm down. Hello, Bulda." she smiled.

And then... everything went silent. All the trolls began to look between you and Elsa, blinking simultaneously. It was kind of creepy.

Bulda gasped loudly, "She's brought a girl!" and then the cheering erupted once again.

Elsa's smile quickly dropped, "Er- wh-what?!" she stuttered, looking around nervously. Her eyes then landed on your hand in hers, she quickly retracted her hand away, "N-No, Bulder! You've got the wrong idea!" she exclaimed over the noise.

You nodded, "I'm just her personal guard! I-I- We aren't-"

"_What's the issue, dear?_" Bulda questioned Elsa, causing everyone to stop their cheering.

"Please don't break into song..." Elsa sighed.

Bulda rolled her eyes, jumping to grab Elsa's hand, "Dear..." she began, "We've been through this once before with Kristoff and Anna. Don't make us go through it again."

Elsa carefully pulled her hand away from Bulda's, averting her gaze, "Really, Bulda. There's nothing between us."

You only just noticed the heat spreading across your face as you saw Bulda smirk up at you... She must've noticed it too, "Er- Yeah, yes. Nothing at all."

All the trolls simply stared at you and Elsa, "Right..." Bulda said.

"Bulda, please..." Elsa started, "We're here to see Grand Pabbie. Where is-"

As if on cue, the ground began to shake once again. All the trolls moved aside to allow the one and only Grand Pabbie to enter. He stood next to Bulda, "Elsa." he said.

"Grand Pabbie." Elsa smiled down at him. She then placed a hand on your shoulder, "This is (Y/N). The one I was telling you about."

He nodded, holding a hand up, "Come closer." he ordered you.

Gulping, you gave a nervous glance to Elsa before kneeling down. You allowed the troll to take your hands in his, "I... I came because I wanted to know-"

"You wanted to know why you have the ability to control fire..." he observed your palms.

You nodded in response, "Yes."

Elsa smiled down at you and Grand Pabbie before her gaze shifted over to Bulda. The troll had a suggestive look on her face, winking at Elsa and then looking towards you and then back at Elsa. The Queen shook her head in response, trying to ignore the blush that was rising.

**-x-**

For some reason, Elsa allowed Bulda to pull her away from the group.

"Seriously, dear..." Bulda began, "You're even more blind than Kristoff and Anna."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa groaned, "I should really be over there with (Y/N). What if she needs me?"

Bulda gave her a reassuring smile, "Elsa." she said, holding her hands up.

Elsa knelt down, despite knowing that her dress would get dirty. A sad sigh escaped her as she took Bulda's hands in hers, she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "You see right through me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." the troll replied before looking over towards you and and the rest of the trolls in the distance, "She's interested interested in you too, you know."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Bulda."

"You have to trust me, Elsa." she assured, "The way she looks at you. The way you look at her. It's obvious to anyone. I'm sure your sister has questioned you about this."

Yes. Anna had questioned her about this. Her sister had teased her about having an interest in (Y/N) for the past few weeks now. Kristoff had joined in yesterday. Elsa was already sick of it.

"The kingdom wont allow this."

Bulda gave her a stern look, "Pay no mind. As long as you're happy, it's fine." she nodded, "From what I gather... Your sister still cares for you."

"She does." Elsa nodded.

"Then that's all that matters."

Elsa stood once Bulda released her hands, "What do I even say?" Elsa said, looking over towards you, "Every time I try to talk to her, my powers... I can't control them." she glanced down at her hands, "I end up freezing whatever room we're in."

Bulda simply smiled, "You'll figure it out, Elsa."

She returned the smile, dropping her hands, "At least she controls fire. Very handy whenever I freeze something accidentally." a laugh escaped her.

"You're made for each other, dear." she teased.

"Oh, hush, Bulda." Elsa tutted before making her way over to you and Grand Pabbie.

"These things take time..." Grand Pabbie spoke.

You sighed, "Yes. I understand." you stood in your place once you noticed Elsa approaching.

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked as she watched Bulda walk past her, the troll had a smirk on her face.

"Of course, Elsa." Grand Pabbie replied with a nod, "The origin of her powers... the past is foggy. But this is a blessing. Not a curse."

"I still find it difficult to control at times..." you started, "Especially when I'm angry or frustrated."

"That is to be expected." he replied before looking towards Elsa, "As long as you two bond together. You will be unstoppable. You'll help each other control these powers."

Elsa smiled before taking your hand in hers, "We will."

You squeezed her hand in response, "Y-Yeah... We'll stick by each other."

"That is all I ask." Grand Pabbie smiled, "I thank you for visiting today. Please... Do come again."

"It was nice to see you, Grand Pabbie." Elsa replied.

Nodding, you spoke, "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"You, too." he nodded before turning to walk away, towards the giant group of trolls in the distance.

"Oh, Elsa! Leaving so soon?" Bulda exclaimed, approaching once again.

"We'll be back in a few days to visit, Bulda. Don't worry." Elsa assured.

Bulda looked between you and Elsa with a familiar smirk on her face, "Hey, Elsa. I have something to tell you." Bulda said, motioning for the Queen to kneel down once more.

Reluctantly, Elsa let go of your hand before kneeling again, "What is it?"

The troll looked sneaky, "Kiss her." she said, whispering into the woman's ear.

"What?!" Elsa whisper-yelled back.

You simply stood there, looking down at the two whispering like crazy.

"Oh, come on! Just do it!"

"You're crazy, Bulda!"

"_What's the issue dear?!_" Bulda exclaimed loudly, "_Why are you holding back from such a-_"

"Nope! We're not doing a song!" Elsa decided, standing up.

You grabbed her hand again, laughing, "It was nice to meet you, Bulda. I can't wait to visit again."

Bulda sighed, "You, too. Good luck out there!" she said, turning to follow Grand Pabbie.

Elsa lead you back to the horse, her hand still snugly in yours, "I appreciate you bringing me here, Elsa." you said.

"It was no trouble at all. We look out for each other." she took a risk and stepped forward to kiss you on the cheek, "It's nice to get out of Arendelle every now and again."

You simply blinked at her in response, completely shocked at her actions.

She giggled, holding your hand tighter as you helped her mount the horse.

The ride back was calm. The wind created a comforting breeze throughout the journey. This time, Elsa didn't hesitate to wrap her arms snugly around your waist - resting her head on your back in the process.

Anna was definitely going to tease her endlessly if she ever figured out today's events.


End file.
